Killer Instinct
by beba.santos.56
Summary: She is a killer, an assassin. But she ran from her past and joined task force 141, thinking she could escape the memories. She went on a recon mission and disappeared. She woke up from a 2 month coma, losing all memories of who she was, what she was, or what she did. Sometimes, things are better left untouched and forgotten but sometimes, things happen on instinct.


I'll say my life was a blur. I really don't remember much of my life…..only the fact that I was involved in a bad accident and woke up in some hospital. The doctors said a man carried me in an said that he found me on the road unconscious, before leaving. The doctors here seem very nice. They keep checking on me to see if I need any help or something. The main doctor in charge said I was out for quite some time and said that he was relived to see me awake. I kept asking questions. Like where I was. Who I was. What happen to me. The doctor said that the man that brought me here just said that he found me on the road said nothing more an left. He also said that my name was Emma. Emma Reya. Apparently one of the nurses went after the man, only to find him already gone. Only thing she found was an ID that resembled me on the ground. The doctor also said that I was in small town hospital, he didn't mention the name of the area though but I didn't question him about it. I also asked him how long I've been out. He stated for nearly two months. I must have given off a shock gasp or something for he seemed to chuckle a bit before reassuring me. His name was suddenly called over the intercom saying that he was need for a code 4 emergency and said he'll be back later to check on me before leaving the room.

**LATER THAT DAY…..**

"Emma….?" I looked up from the book I was reading and saw a nurse peeking her head in. "Can I come in?"

"Ugh…yeah sure don't see why you cant." I answered as I shut the book and placed on the desk beside my bed. The nurse entered, her face blank and filled with confusion. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just thinking about something sweetie that's all" she replied as she grab the clip board that hanged at the foot of my bed, scribbling down some things. "Anyway Emma, you got some visitors."

"Visitors?" I asked confusion on my face.

"Same thing I said to the front desk, apparently there are some people In the waiting room for you" answered the nurse as she put the clip board back. "Want me to send them in or not? Its up to you." I thought about for a minute before responding.

"Yeah. Send them in. It wont hurt to see who they are" I said back. The nurse smiled and left my room in a heart beat. I slowly sat up, letting my hair fall down my back. "Wonder what she's so happy about?" I thought. My body still ached from the long sleep I was in, so walking was somewhat impossible at the moment. I fixed the hospital gown I was wearing, making a mental note that I need new clothes and a shower, though I didn't smell bad, just a little. I didn't realize the number of needles that were on my arms until now. I counted at least five or six at the least. Most, I thought, were put to give me nutrients and food when I was in that small coma. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Very hurried footsteps. And they were heading to my room. The door flew wide open, making me flinch and jolt back into the bed, while a very pissed of man and followed by, at least ten or twenty other men, who didn't seem angry, but looked more worried instead.

"What the hell were you thinking running recon by yourself?" asked the man, rudely. I looked at him. He was an older man. In his mid 50s I guess. He had piercing bluish green eyes, light skin, and had a caterpillar mustache, that seem trimmed. What stood out the most, was the fact that he was wearing military uniform and so were the rest. " I asked you a question soldier!" he spat.

"I…ugh… ?" I was total lost. _"Soldier? I don't remember being a soldier"_ I thought to myself.

"Sir! Sir!" I looked past the old man and saw the nurse that was here earlier, sprinting towards my room. The old man turned around moving out the way a bit to allow her in.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked rather in an impatient tone.

"Well general!" she said in the same mocking tone. "I suggest next time you decided to practically shove me out the way, let me inform you on her condition first you ass" she put out simply as she crossed her arms across her chest. I could mentally here all the other soldiers laughing inside their minds.

"Well tell me what happen because we don't have time. SHE needs to be back at base today to be dealt with her actions!" he stated as he pointed at me.

"You might as well cancel your flight because she's not going anywhere anytime soon!" spat the nurse back, defending me.

"And why is that?"

"She's immobile for the time being and she just woke up today general!" replied the nurse.

"Just woke up? What do you mean she just woke?" asked the general in a confused tone. The nurse looked at me and sighed.

"A man brought her in two months ago, she was unconscious and un-response" the nurse said looking at all the soldiers.

"Wait! Your saying that Emma was in a coma all this time we were looking for her?" asked another soldier.

"Pretty much. Poor girl must be highly confused on what a recon mission is and wondering who the are all of you at the moment" commented the nurse, as she went to my side and gently took out four out of the six needles in my arms leaving only two.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" asked another soldier.

"Like I said, I was rudely shoved out the way" replied the nurse as she dump the needles in a canister, that had a bio-hazard warning on it and glared at the soldiers. I felt my heart pound in my ears, not realizing that the heart monitor was beeping like crazy. "Calm down sweetie" said the nurse soothingly, as she gently place both of her hands on either side of my shoulder's and pushed me gently down to lay back on the bed.

"Soldier? I'm not…how…I don't remember?" I stuttered.

"Shh, Emma. These men will explain everything to you later. Right know try to sleep. I'll bring them back in a few hours okay", whispered the nurse to me. I shook my head, understanding. I looked at the soldiers over again. The faces looked familiar but I couldn't place names on them. Slowly I felt an annoying headache starting to form, from me trying to think of names and from trying to remember who the hell they all were including Mr. grumpy general over there. I shut my eyes slowly, and fell asleep into a dark empty abyss. "You guys can go back to the waiting room or stay here till she wakes up" suggested the nurse and she grab the clip board once again and begun writing down some more things down.

"Will stay here" answered the general as he looked Emma over again.

"Fine. But its going to be awhile till she wakes up again. Must have gave her a headache from thinking and trying to remember when she's not supposed to" sighed the nurse, not once taking her eyes of from the clip board. The soldiers looked at one another before they all begun taking seats on the floor, against the wall, in the available chairs in the room, near the window, and a few sat on the foot of Emma's bed. The nurse put the clip board back and looked at the soldiers. "I'll be back in a bit" she stated before exiting the room.

**Task Force 1-4-1 P.O.V**

"This is some crazy shite" muttered Ghost under his breath as he watched Emma chest slowly rise and fall.

"You really think she doesn't remember anything?" asked Gary, hurt in his voice. Who could blame him. The only girl that managed to get on this team, and took months to gain her trust, and who became everybody little sister, can't remember them. Now that right there killed them on the spot.

"Sadly, I think so, the lassie looked so confused when general brought up the recon mission" answered MacTavish as he refused to break his gaze from the window to look at Emma.

"If she didn't went on that recon mission on her own, this wouldn't be happening to her" mumbled the general and he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_"What about that man the nurse mentioned?"_ thought Gary. "Hey! But by any chance didn't any of us ask that nurse about the description of that guy that brought Emma here?" he asked.

"I don't think so mate, might as well wait till she comes back" answered MacTavish. About ten to fifteen minutes later, the nurse return with pillows and blankets in hand.

"Thought that since all of you are going to stay in her with her, might as well get you some things to sleep comfortable for the night at least"she said as she set them on the table near the door.

"Ma'am! By any chance did you see the man that brought Emma her?"questioned Gary as he looked at her. The nurse looked at him, before answering.

"No. But you can ask Maria. She works at the front desk. She has a breast cancer awareness ribbon pin on her shirt. Can't miss her" she replied.

"Thanks…ugh…sorry didn't catch your name" Gary replied sheepishly.

"Name's Kara. Maria's twin. That's why you can't miss her" she laughed lightly.

"That's why she looked familiar!" exclaimed Archer. Kara rolled her eyes.

"Only difference is she has green eyes, I have blue. Anyway enough about me, I got go help other patients, come find me if you need anything" Kara stated before leaving the room. "MacTavish, Ghost, Gary. Go to the front desk and ask Maria of the mans description " said the general. The three soldiers nodded and exited the room. The general looked back at Emma, trying to figure out the how the hell she managed to get to this town, that's almost three hundred miles away from where the recon mission was and two thousand miles away from base. Nothing was adding up. Nothing was. Emma suddenly let out a groan, getting everybody attention. She shifted into a comfortable position and let out a sigh, as if she was annoyed with something, her hair falling off her back, showing it off to the guys, who all saw a tattoo.

"Whoa…for her being small and all…I never thought she would be the type to get a tattoo" muttered Archer, as he eyed her back. The tattoo itself seemed unique. She had an eagle on the top half of her back, with the American flag behind it, with at least seven dog tags hanging from the eagles beak with names on them. Then there were words, very small, that traced the design around and seemed to be written in another language.

"Only if I could read Spanish…" mumbled Ozone.

"She's tough…..I'll give her that much" commentated the general, as he eyed the tattoo himself, but eventually stood up and pulled the bed sheets over her more to cover her up. Last thing they all need was seeing more of Emma then they like to.

**MacTavish, Ghost, and Gary's P.O.V**

"Are you Maria?" asked Gary, as he, Ghost, and MacTavish approached the front desk.

"Yes. How can I help you?" she asked as she stop typing on the computer an looked up at them.

"Your sister, Kara, said that you saw the man that brought the young girl in room 116 two weeks ago"

"yeah I saw him".

"Can you gave us a description on what he looked like lassie?" asked MiacTavish.

"Yeah. The man seemed anywhere around five to five ft ten inches tall. Maybe six feet tall at least. Muscular build. Between the early, mid twenties range. Was light to medium skin color, like you" Maria said as she pointed to Ghost.

"Anything else on him?" questioned Ghost.

"He had icy blue eyes, brown short hair. Had a scar on his right cheek. Tattoos on his right arm. Shoulder down."

"Anything else?" they all asked at the same time.

"If you guys are going after this guy, I suggest you be careful" replied Maria as she begun typing away on the computer again.

"Why?" questioned Ghost, as the three of them leaned a little more over the front desk, to hear what Maria was going to say. Maria stop typing and looked back up at the three soldiers. Her green eyes scanning them.

"Bastard was arm to the teeth. Half of the people who was there that day didn't see the things he had on him" she whispered to them.

"What kind of weapons?"questioned MacTavish.

"Guns, knives, whatever a soldier would carry out to the field" she stated.

"Great. Now were trying try to find a man who might be nutcase" stated Gary, as he looked at the other two.

"Welcome to task force 1-4-1. The very people who deal with nutcases and people hell bent to overrule the entire world!" stated Ghost sarcastically, as he patted Gary's shoulder, earning a glare from the recently new recruit.

"Thanks for the help Maria" said MacTavish.

"Welcome" she answered before she returned her attention back to the computer and begun typing away again.

"Lets go back and tell Shepherd what we got" MacTavish said as they all turned and walked away from the front desk.

"Agreed."

**IN EMMA'S ROOM…**

"Anything on the man description?" asked the general, as the three soldiers came back.

"Yes. Apparently we are looking for a man, early to mid twenties, muscular build, icy blue eyes, medium skin color" answered Gary as he took his seat.

"Anything else?"

"The man was said to be five feet to six feet tall. Has a scar on his right cheek and tattoos on his right arm. From the shoulder down" added MacTavish.

"She also said that this man was armed to the bone. Stated that he carried weapons like a soldier would when out in the battlefield sir" added Ghost.

"So were dealing with some kind of soldier or a nut case."

"Pretty much sir" said the three soldiers together.

"How's Emma doing?" asked Ghost.

"She's fine" answered Archer.

"So what do we do sir? We have to be back at base by tomorrow. And we can't take Emma in this condition" stated Ozone as he looked at general.

"We have to take her. We have to work out an agreement with this hospital so we can take her back to base by tonight or tomorrow" sighed the general.

"Why can't we stay here?"

"She needs to learn how to walk again. And learning how to walk again isn't no walk in the park. It might take days, weeks, even months of physical therapy to get her legs functioning again"' answered the general.

"I swear to god we get more problems by the minute" mumbled Meat, who has quiet the entire time.

"Hey!" said a cheery voice from the doorway. Everybody head turned to the door entrance, an saw Kara. "You guys hungry? I'll watch Emma for all of you so you can go eat". The group of men were going to say no, but their stomachs growled from the lack of food they didn't have in their system. Kara giggled. "I think your stomach says otherwise. we have a restaurant, its right by the front desk" she added. The soldiers seemed hesitant on leaving, but with their stomachs on empty they all left and head to the restaurant they had in there.

_"Very protective over her now aren't they?"_ thought Kara as she sat in the chair that was beside Emma bed. Kara listened to Emma's breathing. It was slow and steady. Every once an awhile Kara would notice Emma making a small face as if she was scared or annoyed with something altogether in her dreams. _"What time is it?"_ thought Kara as she looked at the clock. _"4:30.…. im going to be here awhile"_ she thought as she stretched in the chair. "Poor girl looks like she went to hell an back…." she muttered an she looked over Emma once again, making sure she wasn't having any allergic reaction to the iv's she still had in her arms. Kara could tell, off the bat, that Emma wasn't a normal girl, well women, actually. She seen the tattoo she had on her back. The symbol of a former contract killer. An assassin. How did Kara know this. She, herself, was a former assassin, before leaving her past behind to start fresh. She had the exact same tattoo on her back. Now, even though it might sound bad to most people, Kara is actually happy that Emma doesn't remember anything. She can start fresh and new, and not live with her dark past on her shoulders like she does. But she knows, that those soldiers are going to try anything, and everything to make Emma remember who they are and what she did for a living, and that will somehoe trigger memories from her past. Then there Emma's blood. There was unusual discoloration in her blood. Instead of the blood being a healthy looking red, it was dark red. Like something was effecting her blood. Kara and the doctors took a sample of her blood to test out to see if she had some sort of blood disorder but…she had none. They tested if she had sickness but none of any sort. That's when they realized this girl…this young woman wasn't even human. It was like she was born human, died as a human, and woke up as something else. At first the doctor was going to call the government to take her away to protect the public and it safety…but then he had second thoughts. How could he…himself… put an innocent child away and lock her away from the rest of world. It didn't seem right with him. It didn't seem right with anyone at all. So he kept quiet. Everybody did. "Something that's not human, hell she seems human enough to me" thought Kara as she gently massaged Emma's hand. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the room. She looked at the clock again. "Holy…its 6:30...damn time fly's " she mumbled to herself.

"Sorry it took so long…." apologized Gary as he entered first.

"No hard feelings sweetie" said Kara with a smile, as she let go of Emma's hand, stood up an stretched. "Anyway I got to get going…my shift about to be over", stated Kara as she doubled check the monitors again.

"Thanks again Kara."

"It was nice meeting you all by the way" she said as she shook the soldiers hands.

"The pleasure is all mine" said Archer as he kissed her hand, earning giggles from her.

"Getting a bit personal it are we?" she said rather teasingly, before she left.

"I love when women play hard to get" said Archer. Ghost face palmed himself. "Can't you think with your head for once and not with your_ friend_?!" he asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ghost sighed before he grab a blanket and pillow.

"I'm going to sleep".

"Where?"

"On the floor idiot, where else?" he asked.

"Just pick somewhere to sleep men and stop the goddamn bickering. I swear to the god, the number of argument you soldiers get into can kill the entire goddamn enemy" stated the general. Within twenty minutes everybody found a place to sleep in the room, the room falling into an eerie silence within seconds. The sense of not knowing what's going to happen next floating in the air.

**Please feel free to leave any personal thoughts, ideas or advice and don't forget to review!**


End file.
